Noam Kaniel
| Death_date = | Origin = Israel | Alias = Noam | Genre = Pop | Associated_acts = | Label = | Years_active = 1971 - present | Website = }} Noam Kaniel also known as Noam, ( ; born August 18, 1962) is an Israeli singer, musician, and composer, who has sold over 8 million records, and is known for composing or performing the theme songs of many animated series including X-Men, Goldorak, The Mysterious Cities of Gold, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Code Lyoko, Miraculous Ladybug, Digimon Fusion, Glitter Force, and Power Rangers (2011–present).Fox Family Worldwide, Inc. - Company Histories & Profiles Funding Universe Biography Noam was born in Tel Aviv, Israel. He began singing at the age of eight, taking second place in a children's singing contest organized by his future most frequent collaborator, producer Haim Saban, in partnership with Yuda Talit. While in Israel, he went on to record such major hit songs as "Gali" and "Ima Sheli"; during this period, he performed continuously. By 1973, at the height of the Yom Kippur war, young Noam was spotted singing in front of soldiers by Mike Brant who was France's biggest selling artist at the time. Brant believed that Noam could have a successful career in France, and had convinced Haim Saban to move there to look for, record, produce and supervise potential hit songs. Noam's first release, "Difficile de Choisir", went straight to the top of the charts. From 1972 to 1978, this was followed in succession by such hits as "Viens Maman on Va Danser", "Une Maman", "Lollipop" and other singles. Two subsequent albums followed. In 1975, Kaniel released an album in Japan in which he sang all 12 tracks in Japanese. This resulted in his headlining a concert tour, first in Tokyo, then in Johannesburg, South Africa. Three years later, Noam recorded France's first-ever major theme song for an animated cartoon show. The 1978 production Goldorak was the first anime series to be telecast in France. Noam's performance earned him unprecedented celebrity status in France; by the time Goldorak had ended its original run on French TV, its theme song had sold over 1.3 million copies. At the end of 1978, Noam Kaniel moved to Los Angeles, following Haim Saban and his partner Shuki Levy. Together, with Saban and Levy as composer/producers, and Noam usually handling lead vocals, the three artists recorded theme music and/or songs for some notable animated series during the 1980s. Notably, Entrechats, The Fantastic Four, Superman, The Incredible Hulk, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and its spin-off, She-Ra: Princess of Power. Levy and Saban later brought Noam together with Filmation founder Lou Scheimer and his daughter Erika to record "I Have the Power," title song from the 1985 series pilot The Secret of the Sword, which subsequently received U.S. theatrical distribution. In 1980, Kaniel made his acting debut in an Israeli film, Kohav Hashahar (Morning Star), in which he portrayed an aspiring teen singer who tries to help his fisherman father out of ruin. In 1988 he recorded and released "My Butterfly," which he wrote with his friend Alain Garcia. The song was a tribute to Noam's wife Kira, who had died of terminal cancer, at the age of 23. Shortly after "My Butterfly" was released, Kaniel abandoned his acting career, making scant appearances on French and Israeli TV. In 1995, he took a sabbatical to return to his first real love, songwriting. To date, he has written and/or produced material for such French music stars as Mireille Mathieu, Patricia Kaas, Ophélie Winter, Hélène Ségara, Patrick Fiori, Lorie, Julie Zenatti and Lâam. In 1998, Noam teamed up with Johnny Williams and Louis Element to create MIRANDA, a mix of technopop and dance fusion that took the European charts by storm. Miranda's first single, "Vamos A La Playa" was sold over 2,000,000 copies worldwide, and was honored as Best Italian Artist of the Year. In the next decade, Kaniel returned to writing music for animated television and theatrical films, such as Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, . In 2011, Kaniel worked with Saban once again on Power Rangers Samurai, providing the opening theme and arrangements. Kaniel continued to work with Saban on the Power Rangers franchise with Saban Brands. Kaniel produced music for ''Megaforce'', ''Super Megaforce'', ''Dino Charge'', ''Dino Super Charge'' and ''Ninja Steel''. When the franchise was purchased by Hasbro, it was announced that Kaniel would return to produce music for Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Compositions Television *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' (2002, French intro only) *''Pig City'' (2001) *''L'Odyssee'' (2003) *''Code Lyoko'' (2003-2007) *''What's With Andy?'' (2003, season 2 only) *''The Tofus'' (2004) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004) *''A.T.O.M.'' (2005) *''Robotboy'' (2005) *''Pet Alien'' (2005) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006) *''Pop Secret'' (2006) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2008–11) *''Combo Ninos'' (2008) *''Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return!'' (2008) *''In ze boîte'' (2008-2017) *''Monster Buster Club'' (2008-2011, theme song) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011-2012) *''Team Galaxy'' (2008) *''Tara Duncan'' (2009) *''Rekkit Rabbit'' (2010) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2013-2015) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (2012) *''Kobushi'' (2012-present) *''Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or'' (2012-2016) *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' (2012) *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2013-2014) *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (2014) *''Sammy & Co.'' (2014-present) *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' (2015) *''Glitter Force'' (2015-2016) *''Popples'' (2015-2016) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' (2016) *''Luna Petunia'' (2016-2017) *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' (2017) *''Zak Storm'' (2017-present) *''Glitter Force: Doki Doki'' (2017) *''Power Rangers Hyperforce'' (2017-present) *''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' (2018) *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' (2019) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' (2019) Film *''Round Trip to Heaven'' (1992) *''Under Investigation'' (1993) *''Til Death Do Us Part: Part 1'' (1993) *''Shattered Image'' (1994) *''Touch of a Panda'' (2009) *''Alpha & Omega 7: The Big Fureeze'' (2016) Discography * 2019: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Nickeledeon) *2017: Les Légendaires (TF1) * 2017: ZakStorm (Gulli) * 2016: Sammy & Co (M6) * 2015: Kobushi (Gulli) * 2012: Miraculous Ladybug (TF1) * 1974: Dessine-moi le bonheur * 1974: Difficile de choisir * 1975: Une maman * 1975: Viens maman on va danser * 1976: Lollipop * 1976: Prends cette rose * 1977: Rien ne vaut le mercredi * 1978: Goldorak * 1978: Le Retour de Goldorak * 1979: Albator 78 * 1979: The Incredible Hulk * 1979: Spider-Man, l'araignée * 1979: Superman * 1980: Aime (French version of Fame) * 1980: The Fantastic Four * 1980: Shérif... Fais-moi peur! * 1982: Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * 1983: The Mysterious Cities of Gold * 1985: La Chanson des entrechats * 1985: Les Entrechats sont là * 1986: Popples * 1986: M.A.S.K. * 1988: My Butterfly (song dedicated to Kira Kaniel, who died of terminal cancer) * 1992: X-Men * 1995: Notre histoire d'amour (with Mimi Felixine) * Dare-dare Motus * la Vie des Botes * BéCéBéGé * Diplodos * La lucarne d'Amilcar Sources * www.bide-musique.com * www.quesontilsdevenus.net * www.radiojunior.com References External links * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Israeli musicians Category:20th-century Israeli singers Category:21st-century Israeli musicians Category:21st-century Israeli singers Category:Anime musicians Category:Child singers Category:Israeli composers Category:Israeli musicians Category:Israeli tenors Category:Israeli expatriates in France Category:Musicians from Tel Aviv Category:Israeli emigrants to the United States Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers